A Question Of Power
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: A new babysitter comes to the Halliwells and they need to find out what's her secret! Covers S8 and it's the sequel to "Upcoming Shadows". Have fun!
1. A Meeting Of Sisters

Hey guys,

this is the last story from my little series which started with _Just Pure Knowledge_, followed by _Little Brother, Big Brother_ and _Upcoming Shadows_. That means here will be S8 re-written. I hope you'll find some joy in it and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**Recall **(of what had happened at the end of _Upcoming Shadows_):

Zankou took in the Shadow and was then vanquished by the Charmed Ones. With some little help of the boys and their magic. The Triad had returned as well and sent their lackey Dumain above to re-unite the Ultimate Power.

* * *

**A Question of Power**

**Summary:** A new babysitter named Billie Jenkins steps into the Halliwell family. The young woman seems nice but she has some secrets. Dark secrets. Are the Halliwells going to survive?

**Disclaimer** (for all chapters!): I don't own _Charmed_. If I did, this certainly would have happened. :D

* * *

**1. A Meeting of Sisters**

A few weeks later Dumain stood in front of an university. Christy's sister was studying here and it was time that the two sisters meet. He sighed and hoped this meeting would go well. A lot depended on it. "Christy, time to go in," he only offered and went ahead.

The older Jenkins sister followed her teacher and best friend to the mansion. She was eager to see her younger sister Billie again. It'd been such a long time since they were separated. What changes they may have gone through?

"Focus Christy," Dumain got her attention. "You were raised well by us and you've got your aim in mind. This plan has been going on for 15 years and now it's time."

"I know, and I can't wait to see her again. The plan is fool-proof, I'm sure," Christy replied smiling. "Are we there?"

"Yes." They stopped in front of a door. Dumain turned to her. "Don't tell her too much in the beginning. You should get to know each other first. We need to get her slowly to our plan. You understand?"

Christy nodded eagerly and walked past Dumain to knock at the door. A young woman opened and was shocked. She stumbled back in disbelief. "Billie?" the older sister asked carefully. "It's okay. We're here to talk only. Do you have time?"

Billie Jenkins just nodded and let the two in. She was confused but happy to have her older sister back. "What's going on and what are you doing here? Who's he, by the way?"

Christy grinned suddenly. "I see you haven't changed a bit. Always asking questions." Then she became serious. "He's an old friend of us named Dumain. You may remember him if you think long about it." She looked at her sister closely. "We're here to make you an interesting offer."

"What do you mean?" Billie switched her gaze curiously between her sister and this Dumain.

Dumain took over speaking. "You see, Billie, you and Christy are special, very special. Your magical destiny is huge and you need to be prepared. And when it's time for you to step in, we'll give you a sign."

"A SMS or what?"

Dumain's look said everything. "We'll find a way to let you know. But now it's time for you two to catch up, alright?"

And, indeed, the two sisters began to chat away what caused the demon to roll his eyes. Typical women! As he was about to shimmer away, Dumain nearly forgot he'd walked in and so he needed to do the same! He had another order—which led him to a nanny. Wonderful!

* * *

_THE MAGICAL WORLD_

The elf nanny was packing her things, though she was ruly working for the Halliwells temporarily now. Piper's kids were not too stremous but with having powers, let's just say, it was getting harder.

A tall man appeared behind her. "Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you," he apologized quite firmly. "My name's Dumain and I've heard you're working for the Halliwells here and there."

The elf raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You are very well informed, Dumain, and so I wonder," she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"Well," Dumain began slowly and knelt down to the nanny's level. "You see the Halliwells are only selfish and Piper's kids will be the same." As she was about to protest, he continued quickly, "I know and have heard about the great hero, Chris Halliwell, yet what for?"

"The Halliwells are selfish?" The elf nanny began to corner him. "You're certainly not up to date, eh? All they ever did was to protect the Innocents and their family. I guess I know why you're here. You want to turn meagainst them."

The man grinned all of a sudden. "You are quite good, I have to admit." Then he grabbed her by the neck hard. "I want you to quit your position at the Halliwells-for good! You got it? There's someone out there who can take it. Are we clear?"

"Sure," the nanny stuttered afraid. "Sure, no problem. Go ahead! But I should let the Halliwells know this."

Dumain let her go. "That you should indeed. And when you're done, give a sign. I'll know then, believe me."

The elf nanny could only nod and swallow hard. She should take this threat seriously and could be killed easily. If she should ask for help? The nanny didn't know.

Dumain shimmered away, leaving the elf alone. It'd go as wanted and planned. He needed to go, anyway. His daily report was due to his Masters.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

Chris and Wyatt were in their playpen, playing together whereas Piper and Leo starred open mouthed at the elf nanny. Okay, they didn't use as often as before but now she wanted to quit? It was kinda extreme, so to speak.

"I'm sorry," the elf apologized in tears. "But your boys are too strong for me and I can't handle it anymore."

Leo sighed and looked at her directly. "I don't understand. We barely used you lately. It doesn't make sense. Really."

"I know, but it's for the best, believe me." The elf nanny looked away. Her gaze went to the kids and some silent tears run over her cheeks. "I'm just sorry, I think."

"What has gotten into you?" Piper wanted to know in shock. "You aren't in danger, are you? Please, tell us. We might be able to help you."

The elf nanny shook her head immediately. "You can't. And for me, it's impossible to do so. Just...just accept it and we'll have peace."

Leo and Piper shared a look before nodding. "It's okay," the father said calmly. "You can go now. We wish you all the best for the future though."

"The same to you." The elf nanny stood up and quickly went away before anyone could see her tears. The Halliwells were so nice but she really had no other choice.

Again the parents shared an incredulous look. Something big was going on here and they intended to find out! But both Piper and Leo let their nanny go. Now they were in need to find a new babysitter for the boys who would need to have special qualities and could unite both worlds.

"So what are we doing now, Leo?" Piper wanted to know nervously. "We're in need of a nanny, because we can't give them to my Dad all the time. He might get a job."

"I know," Leo admitted sadly. "And Magic School is only a part of it. The magical one, but as you said, the boys need both sides." He looked at his wife directly. "We can't place an ad in the paper with these qualities, now can we? We'd risk exposure."

"True." Piper sighed very dramatically. "Maybe we should ask Phoebe for help. After all, she works at a paper."

"Alright, let's wait for her." Suddenly he had an idea. "How about we play with our little sunshines meanwhile?"

Piper giggled and took Leo's hand, guiding him to the playpen. As if the boys could read their minds, Wyatt and Chris promptly orbed away. And this, ladies and gentlemen, was the day when orb-and-seek was invented.

Later that day the parents were simply exhausted. And so Paige and Phoebe found them when they returned home.

* * *

_SOME DAYS LATER_

Dumain was back at university, this time with a newspaper under his arm. Christy had yet to return which meant the two blonde sisters were still talking. He sighed. Typical women! But now, all went like planned. Time to let Billie in.

As he entered their room, Dumain froze. Christy and Billie were really still talking. "Okay, time out! Time for action now."

"What do you mean?" Billie asked surprised. "What's going on?"

"Well, my dear Billie, I've got the elf nanny to quit at the Halliwells..."

"Wait. The Charmed Ones?"

Dumain rolled his eyes. "Yes. Them. Anyway," he continued his speech, "….and now you should prepare yourself to go to them. As their new babysitter."

"What?" Billie and Christy shared an incredulous look.

Again the demon rolled his eyes. Great, who, in God's name, had the Triad chosen? "They don't know you, and so you can step in easily," Dumain explained calmly.

"Oh I see, I think," Billie said confused but accepted it finally. "When do I start?"

"Soon." Dumain held the paper out. "Piper's placed an ad and you need to go there, Billie. I'll take care of the other...interested people." He rubbed his hands in glee. "The Charmed One may not say it openly but she'll accept only a witch to watch her kids."

"And the great goal behind it?" Christy now wanted to know curiously. "Are we after the Charmed Ones or their offspring?"

Dumain cleared his throat nervously. "Well, that's still under discussion but we'll let you know right on time. So, go ahead, Billie?"

The younger Jenkins sister nodded and went straight to the Manor whereas the older sister and her mentor grinned. One step closer to the great plan and now it'd work. One generation would definitely be lost!

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

Leo and Piper were slowly getting frustrated. They couldn't find a suitable nanny for their kids, though Wyatt and Chris behaved quite well today. Still, a nagging feeling remained in both their heads and thoughts.

"I don't understand," the mother said quietly after some time. "It's as if there's a big conspiracy going on and we're in, though with no idea of which role."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Interesting theory, really," the father said sighing. "But who's started it and how long has this been going on already? That'd be my questions."

Before Piper could answer, Paige stormed in happily. "Good news. There's another one. A young student at the local university. Can she come in?" The youngest Charmed One looked around. "Where's Phoebe, by the way?"

"Looking for her Cupido, maybe?" Piper said shrugging. "Anyway, show us this young student! We have nothing to lose anymore." She sighed.

Leo agreed nodding and Paige walked briefly to the door, coming back with a blonde teenager who lived to her cliché, it seemed.

"Hey, my name's Billie Jenkins and I'm a student here. Looking for a job as well at the moment and being a babysitter would help my social skills." The younger Jenkins sister smiled the whole time and hoped to get the job, like wanted. "I'd like to start fast if you don't mind."

Leo wasn't so sure. "You'll have to know that our boys are very special. This whole family. So I want to know how you stand to Wicca, in general." He had to be careful here. Not anyone knew about witches.

Billie swallowed hard. How should she explain this? "Well," she began nervously. "I've heard about it and I just found out that I'm a witch." All looked up shocked. "Yeah, only recently, I swear."

Paige then piped up curiously. "I take it that you've heard about the Charmed Ones, the Halliwells. That'd be us." She gestured to her nephews. "And this is our next generation, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Aren't they cute?"

"Paige!" Piper scolded smiling. "You already sound like Phoebe." Her youngest sister stuck her tongue out. "Very mature."

Leo decided to step in since they still had to make a decision, or to be honest, the kids should. He cleared his throat. "Well, Billie," he started smiling. "It seems you're accepted but important is for me, us that the boys like you. Would you please go to them and we'll see their reaction, okay?"

Billie became even more nervous and slowly walked to the playpen where the boys were in. Wyatt took Chris's small hand and led him to the bars, still Chris had an uneasy feeling about this stranger. The younger boy would hide it since all seemed to like her, but his older brother had sensed something.

"You nice," Wyatt spoke quietly. "But Kwis kinda afraid, y'know."

Billie knelt down and smiled at Wyatt and Chris. "I understand, boys. I'd have done the same. Can I come then?"

The brothers nodded slightly and the family behind the young witch sighed in relief. A new babysitter was found, though it was rather quick.

"It seems you can," Piper said happily. "But it'd be good if you start firstly in two days. We have to clear something. Okay?"

Paige and Leo shared a look but Billie accepted quickly. "That's fine with me. I'll be there," she offered smiling. "But now I need to go back to my studies." And she was gone such as quickly.

"Well, that was awkward," Paige commented dryly. "So, where's Phoebe, again?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "We have no idea. Either she's at work or really looking for her cupido. Why are you at home, Paige? No new charge yet?"

Paige crossed her arms over the chest. "No, the Elders are quiet at the moment which is strange. And the others have found their way meanwhile." Then she turned around. "I'm going to look for Phoebe." She orbed away.

"Wow, what an exit!" Piper commented wryly. Then she looked at her boys and turned to her husband. "Why was Chris so afraid of Billie? He hesitated at first, you saw?"

"Yeah, I've noticed but I think Wyatt would be the best to find out. They're so close." Leo sighed and kissed his wife briefly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to see if our Shadow is still there."

Piper nodded and Leo went to the basement. The eldest sister then watched her boys playing. Still, she wondered what Chris had sensed before-with Billie. It already seemed that her baby boy was more sensitive than his big brother. Could be, because Leo had been an Elder this time. Just like with Excalibur.

Piper sighed and waited for anyone's return.

* * *

_WITH BILLIE_

The young witch raced back to the university where her sister and Dumain were waiting, as expected. She grinned knowingly. "Yeah, I'm in. I'm the kids' babysitter, though Chris doesn't like me, I think."

"What makes you say that?" Dumain wanted to know curiously. If anything went wrong, the Triad would kill him—in more than one way. "Chris is the younger son of Piper, right?"

Billie looked at Christy confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because there were rumors about a young man who travelled back in time, to change fate. In the end, he succeeded but died." Dumain watched both sisters and waited for their reaction. "The rumor said it was Chris."

"WHAT?" they shouted in shock. "That's impossible!"

Dumain rolled his eyes. "It is. But go further and don't get distracted. Let us regularly know what you've found out, okay?"

Billie nodded. "What about you and Christy?"

"We'll stay in contact. Don't worry." Dumain and Christy shimmered away, leaving the younger sister alone.

Billie sighed and decided to go back to her studies. After all, she had to learn here.

* * *

_MANOR, BASEMENT_

Leo sneaked quietly through the door and whispered into the darkness. "Shadow? Shadow? Are you back?"

A little 'miaow' caught his attention. "Oh cat, did we forget you? I'm so sorry and the boys will be happy to have you back as well," the man apologized sadly. "And we even didn't name you, eh?"

Still, there was nothing but silence in the basement. The Shadow seemed to be gone—for good. Leo was sad. "Shadow, if you can hear me, please return to us. We need you, especially Chris. Something big is going on here, again!"

Half an hour later, particles slowly began to form in front of Leo. They formed into the Shadow who smiled at him. "Ah Leo, good to see you and to be back." He stretched a bit. "What's going on?"

Leo sat down on the steps, with the kitten in his arms, and told the Shadow all he knew. From Zankou and also Chris's strange feeling about Billie. As well as Piper's feeling about this being a conspiracy.

The Shadow just listened and nodded from time to time, taking all in. Though he was not surprised that the Triad was back. They always returned, like him.

"What do you think?" Leo wanted to know, stroking the cat lovingly which purred softly.

"Well, I intend to agree with your wife, man," the Shadow said sighing. "We'd need someone to find out more. I think, Kira would help here."

"You think?" Leo asked shocked but then again. "Maybe you're right, and she was a Seer and demon before. Great idea."

The Shadow smirked, and so he and the mortal caught up on everything what had happened recently. It was quite a lot.

* * *

_PHOEBE & COOP...+ PAIGE_

The middle Charmed One was happy. She'd found the Cupido again and this time, he was eager to speak with her. It was a dream come true. Now she could start her own future!

"Phoebe, why are you here and not with your family?" Coop wanted to know curiously. "I don't understand you."

"Well," she began blushing. "You said you'd come back to me this year but I thought I'd do the first step. After all, you're a cupido."

"I am, but the Elders...?" An orb distracted him. It was Phoebe's sister, Paige. "Paige, I'm glad you're here. Why are you?"

"Trouble at home, I think," she replied grinning. She looked at her older sister. "Phoebe, you're needed there. Coming?"

"Sure. What's going on?" the middle sister asked confused.

"The elf nanny had quitted and so we have a new babysitter, a blonde student named Billie Jenkins who also happened to be a witch. Got it?" Paige explained quickly. "So?"

"Oh...okay," Phoebe drolled out slowly. She let go of Coop's hand. "We'll see us soon again, Coop. I promise." She turned to her baby sister. "Let's go!"

Paige nodded and waved good-bye to Coop. In the next seconds, both Charmed Ones were gone.

Coop sighed, went with his hand through his hair and wondered what was going on—at the Manor and in the magical world. But something definitely was what was obviously clear. Well, he'd find out.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

If you wanna know more, you know what to do. ;)

**Reviews are very, very appreciated!**


	2. Theories & Prophecies

Thanks for anyone who read and especially to lizardmomma who was the first to share her opinion.

Hope to see more of you and some more reviews as well! ;)

* * *

**2. Theories & Prophecies**

_THE NEXT DAY_

Leo stretched a bit in the morning as he entered the kitchen where his wife was already working. He smiled at the picture and was kinda relieved that the Shadow was back at the Manor. "Where are the boys?" he wanted to know curiously.

"Still sleeping, I hope," Piper answered annoyed. "Their powers are good but the house... . But good is that they're with you today. What makes you so happy, by the way?"

"Nothing ordinary," he replied, kissing her on the lips. "If you don't mind, I'm going to wake the boys." There were two sets of orbs. "Never mind." The father grinned at his sons who smiled back.

Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling. "Boys! What did I say about using powers for everything? It's a no go." But then again. "Hungry?"

Wyatt and Chris quickly nodded and their mother put their food in front of them. The meal was eaten rather fast since Magic School was more interesting than the normal life.

"Piper!" Leo cut in smiling. "They're young, too young, to understand this. It'll take more time of us. It's natural for these mistakes."

The Charmed One said nothing but her face sold her out. The kids were happy again, now that their little kitty was back but Chris had also sensed another familiar presence in the house, again.

"'adow," the little boy announced proudly and all turned to him shocked, except his Daddy. "'adow."

"Yeah," Wyatt added. "And our little cat is back. So good."

"Leo?" Piper asked dryly. "What's going on in the house? Cliff note version, please."

The man cleared his throat amused. "Well, it looks like the kids' cat is back which was hidden under some boxes in the basement." The next bomb followed. "And the Shadow has survived the battle with Zankou and it's back in its old place."

"Oh." Piper was stunned but also relieved. "So it can help us again to defeat evil. And of course, its connection to Chris. That's good."

Leo smiled and thumbed at his kids. "Anyway, what's with your theory about a magical conspiracy?" He didn't offer how right she was—with the Triad and all.

"I'm working on that and I'm sure, Phoebe and Paige will help me, along with our friends." She stopped suddenly and turned to her husband. "Unless you know something I don't. Any ideas?"

"Give me some time to prove my own theory," Leo offered and then took his kids by their hands. "I'm going to Magic School now. Just tell me if you found anything, okay?" And Leo was gone in the next minutes.

Piper sighed and decided to check on her club P3 again. Her Dad would also like to be updated on some events—as well as their friends. She'd like to meet them again though.

* * *

_MEANWHILE – BAY MIRROR_

Phoebe was working again and the letters were intense now. Plus, Elise wanted to see new photos of her nephews. Great! Piper was going to kill her if she continued this way.

"Phoebe! Good to have you back. How's life?" her editor greeted the middle sister smiling. "But more important for me: Do you have any new photos of your little nephews?"

Phoebe groaned immediately. "Well, I think I'm in love myself, and for your information, my sister will kill me if I take even more photos of my little nephews. So, how's your life, Elise?"

"Oh. You're in love, that's good. It may help you with your own column." Elise smiled at her advicer. "Anyway, my life has been good and there's someone out there, you know."

"I see." Phoebe giggled and knew both women had a lot to talk about.

Elise saw that and closed the door abruptly. The older woman sat down on the couch and both women chatted away like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_IN THE CITY_

Paige wandered through the city, window shopping and held her bag close by. Sighing, the youngest sister realized that Phoebe had found her love with Coop but what's with her? She wanted a man for herself. Piper had Leo, and her kids, Phoebe Coop. Only she was alone.

A young man grabbed her bag and ran away, only to be stopped by another man. "Hey," he greeted her smiling. "Did he want to steal your bag? Well, he's known for that. My name's Henry Mitchell, by the way."

Paige crossed her arms over the chest annoyed. "Well, Mr Mitchell, thank you. And have you known he'd be here? I mean, is there anything I need to know?"

Henry laughed. "That's easy. He's one of my parolees since I'm his parole officer. And our little friend here missed his last deadline, so I knew what he'd do instead."

Paige smiled. "Interesting, very interesting. Good start for meeting a woman too, don't you think?"

Henry grinned in the same way. "You could think that. Anyway, if you don't mind, Ms …."

"Matthews, Paige Matthews."

"As I was saying, Ms Matthews, if you don't mind, I'd like to bring our little friend here to his cell and then we could meet again. For a coffee, or by accident, of course." Henry was nervous but this woman in front of him had something special in her.

"We will see, Mr Mitchell, we will see." Paige was amused. This guy had something. She could like him, maybe. It depended on how it started and went on. The youngest sister returned to her window shopping.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

Hoping that his kids behaved, Leo was already working on his own office and on some papers. It never ended but he was saved by a knock on the door. "Come in," he answered.

"Hi Mr Wyatt, I've found the prophecy finally I spoke about last time we met," Eddie Mullen greeted his new school leader. "Remember?"

Leo was confused for a second but then it clicked. "Eddie?" His opposite nodded. "Wow, long time, no see. Anyway, this prophecy you mentioned?"

"Yeah, took me a long time actually." Eddie held up an old scroll. "Really strange to read, I admit. Listen: _Born Charmed & Angel wite, _

_Two Brothers shall unite_

_The magical realm. _

_Once turn by morals_

_In another time_

_Now together for the fight._

Silence. Leo was in a total shock. "Can you tell me how old this prophecy is, maybe?" he stuttered out. It was all there but how could this be? Male witches are still very rare! So the age was important.

Eddie turned the scroll several times around. "Well," he offered slowly. "It's not clearly written but there's a '1690' on the scroll and a very faint 'M.W.'. What does that mean, Mr Wyatt?"

"That I'm going to summon some of my family's ancestors," the father said determined. "And that might include the mysterious M.W., believe me."

"Oh. Okay." Eddie scratched his head. "Anyway, how are the boys doing? Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

"Kids' section, here at the school where they can practise their powers. You know where it is, don't you? Because I have something very important to work on." Leo smiled at him. "It's going to be okay, Eddie. Welcome back once more!"

Eddie Mullen nodded and ran to the mentioned section while Leo walked to the library, looked for some very old tomes and returned to his office. To find more information about the Triad and their plan.

* * *

_MANOR/ P3_

Piper couldn't think straight anymore. Her books didn't help her in her theories. Who could conspire against them? It had to be demonic, that's for sure. She needed an outsider who may help her and so she took the phone.

"Hey Dad, it's me. Could we meet at P3? I need someone neutral to speak about something?" Piper asked in the speaker.

Her father's answer seemed to please her. "That's great, Daddy. Yeah, the boys are fine and they're with Leo today." She rolled her eyes unseen. "Yeah, at P3. In half an hour? Okay, be there. Bye Dad!"

Placing the speaker back on the phone, Piper sighed and hoped her Dad could help her with these theories since he liked to think about those himself. When it comes to politics, of course. The clock was ticking and so she had to hurry to her own club!

Quickly driving to the club, Piper wondered if her father was already there. He was, and so she excused herself smiling. "Hey Daddy. How long have you been waiting here?" She kissed on his cheek in greeting and lovingly.

"Hi Piper," Victor greeted and kissed her back. "Not that long since you gave me a key some time ago. Never mind, what's going on, honey? Any trouble?"

"Not yet, I think," Piper replied sitting down. "I know that you're not fond of our wiccan life and all but I need an outsider for some theories if it's okay with you."

Her father nodded eagerly. "Sure, go ahead. I mean, good and bad do exist for some reason. If some big bad is going to come after my girls, I can do anything to help you. What's your theory then?"

Piper sighed. "Don't be mad at me, Dad but we have a new babysitter since our elf nanny has quitted recently. But..."

"Wait. You had an elf, taking care of the boys?" Victor asked hurt. "Mmh, great. What has happened recently after the elf quitted?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad. Okay? It's just...We hired a young female student named Billie Jenkins who Chris was afraid of, somehow. We all noticed this and started to ask if she was a pawn in a big game, maybe. That's why we came up with theories."

"Alright, that's the base." Victor looked at his eldest daughter. "Now tell me what your theory is, Piper. I won't bite."

A laugh. "I know, Dad. Well, I think it has to be a big old foe of us who wants us dead. And now the kids too, obviously. But who could this be?"

"Have you made a list? Would be helpful," Victor offered wisely, looking at his daughter.

"Well, most of them are dead—for a long time already." She stopped all of a sudden. Thinking, Piper turned to her father, "Unless...they're able to come back alone. And with that they must be really powerful and also know us well already."

"Does that ring any bell?" Victor was also getting curious slowly. This was interesting for him since this whole wiccan thing had so many facettes.

"The only ones I remember who could do that are the Triad which Cole had killed ages ago. How and why are they back?" Piper was confused and wondered what was going on, again.

Little did she know that her husband was already working on that at Magic School while Piper and her Dad made everything ready for the band and club.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

Eddie had fun with the Halliwell kids and it was good that they had their powers. Though Chris was not as strong as Wyatt yet but they'd grow still. Like them! Eddie Mullen would like to see this. Maybe he should ask Piper and Leo for this privilege.

Meanwhile Leo was still over his books and he was getting desperate. He only had the infos, given by Zankou, and that meant it'd been planned for years! Long before his wife and her sisters knew they were charmed. So what was going on?

"Ah, Mr Wyatt, I've found some papers about some 'Power' theories," Ben announced proudly by knocking at the door. "It was by accident, of course."

"That's okay," Leo said, looking up. "What did you find?"

"Here." Ben held out an old paper, with some charts on it. "As you can see, there are levels of powers noted. The highest one are the 'Power of Three' and the 'Ultimate Power'. What is 'ultimate' here?"

"No idea, Ben, but I intend to find out more. It could be a threat for the family," Leo explained in a calm tone. "And if the 'Power of Three' is human, so could be the 'Ultimate' one."

Ben gasped shocked. "Wait. You're not saying that if this power is your wife and her sisters, the other one could be sisters as well?" Leo nodded. "Wow. I guess this means we're going to look for those, right?"

"Indeed," Leo agreed nodding. "But not only in the magical world but also in the human one. Especially there, I mean, the other sisters could have gotten their powers just recently."

Ben seemed to take notes. "Alright. Would you like me to search for them? If I'm allowed to, of course since I look like an all-time student, don't you think?" Laughter was heard. "What?"

"Nothing," Leo replied, still smirking. "But it sounds like a good plan, so you're allowed to go." He then turned serious. "Be careful. You know the rules."

Ben nodded and walked away, leaving Leo alone. The school master wondered though what his children were doing—with Eddie and in general. Time to find out! Leo stood up and went to his boys.

* * *

_SAME PLACE, OTHER ROOM_

The fun Eddie had was gone the moment, the boys realized, which they quickly did, that their 'older' friend had powers as well, both young Halliwells teamed up fast and so Eddie was trapped.

As soon as Eddie noticed this, he became nervous and began to stutter, "Hey boys, what are you doing? What's going on?"

All Eddie could see was orbs, orbs, and orbs, and he swore to have felt their little attempts of telekinesis. Still, he landed on his ass just as Leo entered the room. "Mr Wyatt, I can explain!"

But Leo only laughed. Loudly. "Oh, I'm sure you can but I can assure you it'd happened to me before as well. And also other students here. So, it's normal by now."

"Okay," Eddie agreed slowly and stood up. "And what now?"

"I'd like to play with them. I missed them today." Leo sat down to his boys and began to play with them. His youngest son orbed into his Daddy's lap and snuggled close to him.

Eddie sighed and decided to follow Leo's example.

* * *

_BAY MIRROR, PHOEBE'S OFFICE_

The boss and her advicer were still chatting about all and nothing but most of all, little and big men. Their colleagues outside wondered what these two women were talking about. Obviously, it was a lot.

"So Phoebe, tell me, are there any new men in your life? I mean, you've been alone for some time by now," Elise wanted to know curiously. She leaned forward to hang on the woman's lips.

Phoebe blushed immediately. "Well," she began nervously. "There might be one. Tall, good looking and pure love."

"Oh, that's great. When do I meet him?"

"I can't promise anything yet since I haven't seen him for some time," Phoebe admitted, still blushing. "We will see, Elise. We will see."

"Alright then. Let's go back to work before the others think we're lacking." Elise stood up and walked to the door. "It was nice talking to you. And now back to work!"

"Yes, M'am." Phoebe saluted smiling and picked a letter up, reading it and typing her answer on the PC.

Elise smiled and went back to her own office.

* * *

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

Paige was in the city again. To meet this omninous Henry Mitchell. She'd agreed to a date immediately when he called and well, it had clicked—even over the phone.

"Paige, nice to see you again," Henry greeted her grinning. "What made you change your mind, by the way?"

"My secret—for now," Paige said mysteriously. "But now I'd like to eat and get to know you, Mr Mitchell."

"Henry. And agreed." He called for a table for two and both sat down, waiting for the waitress. After they ordered their meal and chatted away, the world seem to disappear for them. It seemed that they have clicked from the first look.

Unnoticed by either of them, Coop was watching them. Another good job done!

_**TBC...**_

* * *

If you wanna know more, you know what to do. ;)

**Reviews are very, very appreciated!**


	3. New men for the house

Thanks to anyone who read and my many reviewers by now. You guys make my day - in more than one way. ;)

Special thanks to these three:

**Makoto20** - I'll do my best but can't promise anything. lol

**Lizardmomma** - That's something no one had to know but I made it as a special arrangement. :D

**Harryginny9** - Thanks and stay tuned!

* * *

**3. New men for the house**

_A FEW DAYS LATER _

"Piper, we need to talk," Phoebe said to her older sister while Paige followed her with the same intention. "It's important, really."

"What is it about?" Piper wanted to know while she walked through the kitchen. Her men were still upstairs while she prepared their breakfast. "I'm going to speak with Kira this afternoon."

"Oh, okay." Paige sighed and looked at Phoebe for help. "You see we want to introduce someone to you, Leo and the boys."

Piper grinned suddenly. "Your new boyfriends?" Both her younger sisters blushed. "That's wonderful. I'm sure my boys will like them. When will they come to us?"

"Um," Phoebe began nervously. "We haven't asked them yet but we'll let you know when it happens." Then she realized what her sister had said. "Why do you meet Kira?"

"Just some theories I need to speak with her." The breakfast was ready and so Piper yelled out loud, "Leo, boys! Breakfast!"

Two orb clouds, along with a bigger one, formed and it was, indeed, Leo and his sons. "Finally," the man of the house said determined. "So, what's going on at the moment?"

"Well," Phoebe began again. "Paige and I have found new men and you're going to meet them one day. Soon."

"That's great," Leo insisted happily and the boys clapped their hands in delight. "See. Anyway, Piper, what are you doing?"

"I'm going over to Kira. There's something I need to speak with her about," Piper explained while feeding Chris. "What are you doing, my man?"

"No idea yet. Maybe I'm taking the boys to Victor or the playground," Leo said and began to eat while helping Wyatt with his meal.

"Sounds like a plan for all of us," Piper agreed and all began their breakfast. It was eaten in rather silence.

Soon all four adults, one along with the kids, went their separated ways and all in different directions. Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

_PHOEBE & COOP_

The middle sister went into her own office at the Bay Mirror and locked herself in, hoping to keep anyone out. Taking a deep breath, she called out for her own Cupido, "Coop! Coop! We need to talk!"

"What about?" the Cupido asked curiously as he hearted in. "Phoebe, what's going on?"

She looked up at him in love. "Well, we've been found out and my family wants to get to know you. Can you come? Soon?"

"Of course. When will it happen? I'm looking forward to your little nephews. Wyatt and Chris are the talk of the magical world," Coop explained smiling. "Don't ask so much!"

Phoebe hmphed. "It's in my nature. Spill it out, Coop!"

"What?" the Cupido asked innocently. Smiling, he continued, "There's nothing to tell. And with Piper and Leo breaking the rules, well, let's just say they opened some doors."

"Oh." Phoebe was astonished by this honest answer. "Does this mean there's a chance for us? Anyway, when it's time, how do I call you?"

Coop only smiled. "Just call me like you did now. Or just think of me, and I'll be there." He kissed her on the forehead and then hearted out.

Phoebe could only sigh and wait for his return. Until then, she had to do a job and a family to take care of. Her letters were waiting.

* * *

_ON THE PLAYGROUND_

Leo pushed the double stroller to their favorite playground where he put Wyatt in the sand and sat down with Chris on a bench close by. To watch over Wyatt and his display of powers in public. Maybe.

"Ah, I see, we had the same idea," greeted a familiar voice and seated his son next to Wyatt. "And what about Chris and his play?"

"Derek, hi," Leo greeted back smiling. Going through Chris's soft brown hair and kissing it, he just offered, "I don't think he's ready yet, though I know he wants to. Be like his big brother."

"I can imagine," Derek agreed, sitting down beside Leo. "You don't mind, do you? Anyway, I'm here to see if D.J. behaves well in public. You know with his tongue."

Leo accepted nodding. "D.J.?" he asked confused.

Derek laughed a bit. "Since our last visit at you and you calling him Junior, I've decided to name my son Derek Junior. The state was already annoying me with naming my kid, you see."

"I do." In Leo's arms, Chris seemed to have gotten other plans and reached out to his two friends. "Whoa, buddy. Careful." He turned to Derek. "See. As expected." The father turned his son to him. "Buddy, what is it?"

Chris looked up at his father and said, "Dada."

Both men said nothing. Shocked, as well as Wyatt and Junior in the sand. This was just amazing. For a child to speak his first word.

"Did he...? Did he just say?" Derek began to stutter nervously and pointed to Chris. "This is so cool."

"Yeah," Leo agreed amazed. Wyatt's first word had been 'Momma' but Chris had chosen him. He grinned suddenly. "C'mon, buddy, say it again."

"Dada," Chris repeated the word and all smiled at him.

"Kwis," said Wyatt astonished and ran to hug his baby brother tightly. "Kwis, pway!" Wyatt looked at their father, hoping for a good decision.

Leo rolled his eyes and sat Chris down in the sand. "Watch him," he adviced his eldest son who nodded. "And don't let him eat the sand! Look after him!"

Wyatt nodded quite eagerly and guided his baby brother to their little 'castle' which he and D.J. had built before. His baby brother was pleased, to say at least. Their friend D.J. had the same silly expression on his face.

Derek and Leo began to talk again while keeping an eye on their sons. "So when will you tell Piper about Chris's first word? It must be good to have beaten her once," Derek offered smiling, knowing Leo good enough by now.

The father sighed. "You have no idea how good it felt. Anyway, I'm going to tell her tonight when she's back home."

"Oh. I see." Derek scratched his head confused. "Still, let's just talk while watching our kids play."

And so they did. The whole day and afternoon—until it was time to go home.

* * *

_PAIGE & HENRY_

The youngest Charmed One went straight to the parole station and into his office, startling him. Yet before he could speak, she began smiling, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just an invitation to my family," Paige offered, kissing him slightly.

"Whoa," Henry said shocked but amused. "To your family? Isn't that kind of fast? Not that I'm curious and all but we barely know each other."

Paige blushed slightly. "Yeah, I know but family is always curious, especially my older sister Phoebe. And my nephews are very cute."

"Wait. You don't mean 'Ask Phoebe' Phoebe, do you?" he began to stutter nervously. "Which would mean that your other sister owns P3. Oh my, the Halliwells."

Paige went closer to him. "So you've heard about us. Doesn't surprise me though. So my invitation?"

"I'll come. Don't worry," Henry agreed quickly. "There were some strange stories in the papers. Please, don't tell me there were true, weren't they?" His girl looked away suddenly. "What are you hiding from me?"

"You see it depends on how open you are," Paige suggested slowly. "Open to wiccan stuff and all. Then I maybe could explain those to you. Henry, what do you think about magic and witches?"

Henry stopped his movement. "Fairy tales are true, I always thought that. Paige, you're a witch but you seem good." He drew her closer to him. "And the nephews you mentioned? How are they?"

"You are right, I'm a good witch which means my sisters and I save Innocents, people who need our help and for me especially, I intend to help future whitelighters since I'm a half whitelighter as well."

"Well, that sounds interesting. Does all your family have powers?" Henry wanted to know curiously. His life was getting interesting with this woman.

Paige simply nodded. "It runs in the family actually but it'd be too long to explain this now. My nephews go by the names Wyatt and Chris, by the way. Wyatt's a cute blond toddler and Chris a brown haired baby, though both are growing up so fast."

Henry grinned good naturally. "That kind of happens in life. How old are they?"

"Later," Paige stopped him smiling. "Let's just talk about our maybe future. Together. What do you say?"

The parole officer just drew her closer to him, again and kissed her fast. "It is okay," he stated only.

Well, you see where this may lead to between Paige and Henry. Hehe.

* * *

_PIPER & KIRA_

The eldest sister had the shortest way to Kira since the former Seer was living close by. Well, almost. Knocking on the door, Piper was slowly getting impatient since this was never one of her virtues. She sighed.

"Oh, hi Piper," Kira greeted her, kinda a bit embarrassed. "I was just bathing and forgot the time." Then she noticed the woman's look. "Oh, I'm sorry. Come on in."

"Thanks." The Charmed One walked in and sat down on the couch, looking around. "Interesting décor you've got here. Must be still your inner...demonic side."

"Yeah," Kira agreed smiling. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to change and then we're going to talk." She hurried away and quickly returned. "So, what's up?"

Piper swallowed hard. "Well, I know Leo's searching for this at Magic School since he was given this information by Zankou before he was killed, yet I'm sure there's a bigger picture behind all this. And I want to know who from you!"

Kira nodded smugly. "Great information but I'm still clueless." She grinned, hopefully.

"Sorry," the woman apologized smiling. "We met a young witch named Billie Jenkins. She appeared way too fast after our elf nanny had quitted all of a sudden."

Kira cut in amused. "You had an elf nanny? Nice."

"Anyway," Piper continued rolling her eyes. "Chris seemed to be afraid of her and we all got an uneasy feeling, yet we hired her. So Leo and I now are onto research for prophecies and more things." She looked directly at the former Seer. "You know I have a feeling this being a long-term plan. Have you heard of any at your time as Seer?"

Kira thought about it. Long and even longer. "Well," she began slowly. "There was once a rumor about something called 'the ultimate battle' where two set of sisters would fight against each other. And the only people I know who plan for a long time are...the Triad."

"WHAT!" Piper shrieked shocked. "This can't be! Cole killed them! We're sure."

The former Seer shook her head. "No, Piper, they always come back. At first as spirits, then complete. The Triad is like flies: You never gonna kill them—for good! If I remember right, I think they've longed for a world free of witches, only that the evil side survives." Silence. "Piper?"

The Charmed One couldn't believe it. If what Kira said were true, no! She shook her head crying. "No, that's not possible!" A short silence followed. In a quiet voice Piper asked, "Do you think my baby can feel evil?"

Kira bit on her lower lip, not really knowing what to answer. It could be possible but couldn't as well. Yet Leo was an Elder this time. "Maybe," she offered slowly. "I can't be 100% sure. It's always difficult when it comes to things like that, you know."

"I see," Piper just offered nodding. After a while, she grinned all of a sudden. "Anyway, my sisters met some men and want to introduce them to the family. You are more than welcome to join us in the Manor."

Kira laughed now. "Oh, I already know of that. I'm a Seer, a former one but still." Her opposite grinned knowingly. "Never mind, I can tell you that you're going to meet a Cupido and a parole officer. Cute men, by the way."

"Names, please."

"Okay. The Cupido is named Coop only. Simple but sweet. And the parole officer's name is Henry Mitchell. They're going to be great couples."

"So, you're coming, Kira?" Piper pleaded with her best look.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world! In three days, I think," Kira offered knowingly and patted Piper's hand.

The Charmed One only nodded, and both women chatted away until Piper had to leave for her kids and man.

* * *

_THREE DAYS LATER_

Kira knocked on the Manor's door excitedly and waited for anybody to open it. After a long time, it was opened and Kira quickly rushed in and greeted the opener by the way, "Hi Leo, Chris, Piper invited me. I take it, Phoebe and Paige are not here yet. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Leo greeted her irritated and looked at his youngest son sighing. "Strange woman, son. You should stay away from her, buddy."

Chris watched his Daddy and the woman fascinated but then nodded. He'd just missed Wyatt who was out with their Grandpa—to the zoo or a road trip. The little boy didn't remember but wondered what was going to happen today.

Kira stormed to the kitchen and greeted, "Hello Piper, I'm already here. Where's Wyatt? When will your sisters come? I'm very eager to see their men."

"Whoa, woman, slow down," Piper replied with raised palms. "First of all, Wyatt's out with Dad on some road trip and I have no idea when my sisters come. You're a Seer, don't you know? By the way, do we risk exposure?"

"Nah, Henry already knows and so does Coop who is magical, anyway. Don't worry so much."

Just as Piper was about to answer, the doorbell rang again and she knew Leo'd answer it. Still, she whispered under her breath, "Weird woman" before she went out and greeted her new guest, full knowing Kira would follow.

"Hey Phoebe, good to see you," the eldest sister greeted her younger one, kissing her and then noticed the tall man. "Whoa, tall and cute. Who's he?"

"Hello Piper, Leo and little Chris, my name's Coop and I'm a Cupido," the man explained smiling and shaking anyone's hand. "Ah Kira, I didn't forget you and I've heard a lot about you. Anyway, Piper, you met one of my colleagues years ago."

"We did?" Piper scratched her head, lost in thoughts and Leo looked equally helpless. "Never mind, where's Paige?"

The youngest sister looked shyly around the corner. "I'm already here, Piper. Hello Leo, Chris, Kira. Phoebe and Coop, this is Henry, Henry Mitchell, my friend."

"Boyfriend, you mean, eh," Phoebe cut in, twinkling her eye at her baby sister. All laughed while Paige blushed.

"Kids behave!" the mother said snickering. "Now that we're complete, we should sit down and eat and while doing it, I wanna know all what you did."

"We'll see what can be arranged," Paige only offered and sat down, next to Henry.

Leo striped his baby son into his own chair but the boy was clearly not happy about it which amused the others. Definitely. Sighing, the father decided that his son should sit between his Mommy and Daddy and Chris instantly cheered up. Now Leo sighed in relief and the rest of his family hid their laughter behind hands.

"Funny," the former Elder only commented and focused on Chris and Piper to his right. "So?"

Piper rolled her eyes but wondered what Leo wanted from her. Then it clicked. "Right," she drowled out and turned to her sisters now. "What have you done meanwhile? We haven't seen each other for some time."

Phoebe looked at her baby sister briefly before replying, "Just promise to not get mad." The oldest one was confused but nodded. "Okay, good. Coop and I as well as Paige and Henry have looked for our own lives and lofts which means we're going to move out from the Manor. But we'll be there if you need us. At any time. Promise."

Leo and Piper looked at each other baffled. They were silent for some time before Chris decided to make some noise. "Eh, Dada and Mama," he said and got their attention promptly.

Paige stood up, stroked over Chris's soft brown hair and added to Phoebe's long explanation, "You know, Piper, it's only a natural process. You're going to need the space, anyway, one day." She kissed Chris on his head now. "The boys would want their own room later on, don't you think? You know we are right, Piper. Admit it!"

Piper groaned loudly while the others laughed. Looking up at her baby sister, she offered smiling, "Yes, I admit you both are right. It was bound to happen one day. So where do you live then?"

"Well," the middle sister started nervously but Coop laid a calming hand on her arm. "Coop and I live in a loft in the city whereas Paige lives with Henry, in his apartment, I think and if I'm informed right." She received a slap on her upper arm. "Ouch. Got it, Paige."

"That's quite interesting," Leo informed his family grinning. "And also that you managed to do this in such a short time." He turned to the men. "Tell me, guys, are you used to the Wiccan life by now? Henry more than Coop, naturally." He grinned at them.

Coop glared at the former Elder but his mouth split into a grin still. "You know me, Leo. We've seen each other before and besides, you're quite an example in the magical world, especially 'Up There'!"

"Wait," Kira cut in curiously and got all attention from them. "You two knew each other?! But how can this be?" She received glares. "Yeah, I know the magical world is huge but this is just weird."

Leo smiled at her knowingly. "We only met briefly and from afar." He turned to the true mortal. "Henry? Are you used it by now?" He was still grinning.

Henry scratched his head nervously. "Well, when Paige first told me she was a witch I was shocked. I mean I've only heard about them in fairly tales and in those witches are bad." The others chuckled. "Yeah, I know but put yourself in my shoes! Anyway, Paige explained me the whole story and I accepted it. That's it, my way into your family."

Kira leaned onto him all of a sudden. "You know I've foreseen all of this, yet one big battle the sisters still have to fight. And you're going to need all your powers."

All the sisters and their men listened carefully to the former Seer. Information was everything.

* * *

_WITH VICTOR & WYATT_

Wyatt loved his Grandpa, really and all their adventures but he missed his family, especially his baby brother. Putting a smile on his face, the little boy enjoyed his day with his Grandpa.

Victor saw this and leaned down to Wyatt. "I know you miss them, buddy but we've planned this for a long time, remember?" His grandson nodded. "See. Enjoy it and we'll be back in two days, anyway."

So the pair continued their tour through the deep forest and watched the foreign animals in awe.

* * *

_AT UNIVERSITY_

Billie was frustrated and her features clearly showed it. Today she had no access to the Manor, because it was a 'family' day as they'd explained it to her. Great, yet she had the feeling today was important at the Manor.

"Billie, what are you doing here? I thought you were out today," Christy asked confused as she entered her sister's room, sitting down next to her.

"Something big is going on at the Manor, and I wasn't invited. This is not fair!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I think little Chris doesn't like me!"

"Maybe he's more sensitive than Wyatt," Christy offered helpfully. "Besides, there's a rumor that an older Chris had been here before. Making Daddy an Elder and himself stronger or equal to his older brother, the Twice-Blessed."

"You think?"

"I know so. If you could gain the adults and Wyatt's trust, I'm sure Chris would follow. He depends on them fully—until he's grown up. Like Wyatt."

"Still, I think there's something we're not taken in. Like there's something in the Manor protecting him. A Shadow or so." Billie looked at her sister in question.

"We'll find out, I promise," Christy said and hugged her.

The two sisters just talked in the end and hoped their plan would work.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Next time: Wyatt's school play my way. More twists and information going around.

_**Stay tuned!**_

**Reviews are very, very appreciated!**


End file.
